Maestro y discípula
by Buulmaa237
Summary: Todo comenzó como un juego... se enamoraron... se separaron...volvieron a estar juntos... pero ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en más? AxS Cap 8 Final UP!
1. Es Extraño

****

* * *

Aclaraciónes: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Kohta Hirano.

**Este fic, estará basado en algunas situaciones del anime (los 13 capítulos), y en algunas situaciones de los OVA`s.**

**Para el físico de los personajes, me basaré tanto en el anime, como en las OVA`s.**

**Claro, inventaré algunas situaciones, pero también mencionaré algunas del manga, del anime y de las OVA´s.**

* * *

La noche no podía ser más maravillosa.

Recuerdo que deseaba beber sangre. Pero no aquella sangre contaminada de los humanos, sino verdadera sangre pura. Sangre de una virgen.

Finalmente, la encontré. Ella estaba a punto de morir, y le ofrecí la opción de morir como una humana, o seguir viviendo.

Ella podía elegir, pero dentro mío deseaba con todo mi ser que ella no se rindiera, y elija estar a mi lado.

Lo hizo. Eligió vivir. Eligió seguirme. Ella obtendría el derecho de caminar por el sendero de la humanidad. Yo bebería su sangre. La que tanto anhelaba. Sangre **PURA**.

Luego de dispararle, para matar al vampiro, me acerqué a ella. Le recordé que ésa era su desición.

Lamí su sangre, que se escapaba por su boca. Y aunque soy un vampiro, antes soy hombre. Estuve a punto de llegar a sus labios, pero me contuve. Ella era muy hermosa. A simple vista, me gustaba. Pero seguí a su cuello, y la mordí. Mezclé mi sangre con la suya. La hice una Draculina.

Hasta el día de hoy recuerdo... que su sangre, fue la más deliciosa de las tantas que probé.

* * *

Victoria se había levantado de su descanso temprano. Eran las 6 de la tarde. Aún no era de noche.

Fue hasta la cocina y saludó a Walter.

-** Ya le llevaré su desayuna Srita. Victoria**

**- Mmmm. Gracias Walter.**

**- Aún no puedes beber sangre?**

**- No... Aún no. Pero... Has visto a mi maestro?**

**- Alucard... si, aún debes estar en su sueño (decía Walter mientras miraba el reloj)**

**- Hoy hace un año que... que soy lo que soy.**

**- Mis más sinceras felicidades. Si me disculpa, debo ir a servir el té a Sir Integra.**

De vuelta, Victoria volvió a su habitación, mientras pensaba.

_"De vuelta mi habitación... si es que se le puede decir habitación... un cuadro, una mesa, una silla, mi propio placard... un féretro... Porqué mi maestro no me saluda o me felicita... Debería hacerlo? No lo sé.Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo? Mmm, debe estar descansando...Y yo aquí... Pero si hoy no trabajo... qué hago con mi uniforme... me voy a poner otra cosa"_

Cuando Victoria se dirigía a su placard, tomó unos jeans algo ajustados y una musculosa algo escotada.

Comenzó a desvestirse, cuando su amo hizo acto de presencia, sin avisar.

-** Maestro! porqué no avisa cuando va a venir? por algo se deben tocar las puertas?**

Los lentes de Alucard no revelaban los movimientos de sus ojos.

Victoria sólo estaba en ropa interior, apenas tapándose con su camisa.

Alucard movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, mirando la escultural figura de su protegida. Debía admitir, que ya antes se había puesto a observarla detenidamente, a ver sus curvas. Pero ver su piel blanca al descubierto, jamás.

Tenía unos pechos muy grandes, una cintura muy pequeña y unas piernas bastantes largas.

**- Chica policía... vine porque tus pensamientos no me dejaban descansar...**

**- Pero... (nerviosismo)... déjeme que me vista maestro.**

**- Por mi, vistete tranquila.**

Alucard se sentó en una silla, puso sus piernas sobre la mesa, y se sacó su sombrero, dejándolo reposar.

_"Porqué el maestro debes estar aquí?, acaso es verdad que él puede leer los pensamientos? Eso parece... Pero... como me gustaría que.. que tan sólo algún día me mirara como una mujer y no como una simple chica policía...Quisiera que me felicitara... Quisiera... un beso de su boca._

-** Listo maestro. Vamos a practicar?**

**- No. Te responderé. Estoy aquí porque hace un año que eres una Draculina. Puedo leer pensamientos, y hasta los más escondidos. (A esta altura, Victoria estaba roja como un tomate). Hasta acá sabes.**

**- Ma--maestro.**

**- Te veré a las 12 en la entrada de esta casa. **

Alucard desapareció, dejándo a Victoria perpleja.

**- Qué querrá? No! leyó mis pensamientos.. Que vergüenza!**

**- Srita Victoria, su desayuno.**

**- Gracias Walter.**

_"Debes beber chica policía... tendrás una noche agotadora..."_

**- Maestro.. no me hable así...odio sus conversaciones telepáticas!**

* * *

Luego de tomar forzosamente su desayuno, Victoria se acostó sobre su féretro, y sin cerrarlo... se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que había vivido..

Se cansó de recordar, y fue a entrenarse. Hoy practicaría con dos Halconnen. Quería mejorar.

Y sin pensarlo, llegó la medianoche.

_"Será mejor que me valla... el maestro... me estará esperando. Qué querrá?"_

Victoria llegó con unos pocos minutos de atraso a la entrada de la casa, y allí estaba él, reposando contra la pared, sin sus lentes y sin su sombrero.

**- Maestro.**

**- Chica policia... qué conoces de ésta casa?**

**- Bueno... la entrada, la habitación especial de prácticas, la cocina, mi habitación, el depósito de armas... y nada más.**

**- Tendré que enseñarte...**

Alucard tomó la mano de Victoria entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Y comenzaron a caminar por la gran mansión, como dos novios caminando por las calles.

* * *

**_Mi primer fic de Hellsing. _**

**_Espero sus reviews, con recomendaciones, opiniones, etc. _**

**_Sean buenos!_**

**_Coo.!_**


	2. El juego comienza

****

* * *

Aclaraciónes: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Kohta Hirano.

* * *

_- Maestro._

_- Chica policia... qué conoces de ésta casa?_

_- Bueno... la entrada, la habitación especial de prácticas, la cocina, mi habitación, el depósito de armas... y nada más._

_- Tendré que enseñarte..._

_Alucard tomó la mano de Victoria entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Y comenzaron a caminar por la gran mansión, como dos novios caminando por las calles._

* * *

Victoria caminaba al lado de su amo, tratando de pensar por qué hacia esto, pero a la vez, tratando de no pensar, para que él no pueda leer su mente.

Alucard condujo a Victoria hasta el subsuelo. Caminaron por un tiempo, hasta que se detuvieron en un pasillo, lleno de habitaciones, que más bien, parecía un calabozo.

De pronto, Alucard extendió sus brazos, y todas las puertas se abrieron violentamente.

Y señalándole cada habitación a medida que avanzaban. le explicaba la utilidad de cada una.

**- Acá se hacen experimentos químicos; ésta es la habitación de torturas; aquí antes se guillotinaban a los ghouls; y aquí es donde me encontró Integra, hace unos 10 años.**

**- ¿Cómo qué te encontró?**

**- Yo había sido encerrado hace muchos años por su padre. Cuando él murió, dejo al mando de la Organización Hellsing a Integra, pero su tío, el hermano de mi anterior amo, no quiso. Busco por varios días a Integra para matarla, y liderar Hellsing. Al parecer mi anterior amo, antes de morir, le dijo que si estaba en peligro de muerte, buscáse aquí. Ella me encontró, pero fue disparada por su tío. Yo bebí su sangre, los maté, y desde ése día ella es mi ama.**

**- Ahhh; y porqué hay de éstas habitaciones... de tortura... guillotinas...?**

**- Antes no era como hoy chica policía... no podíamos matar ghouls simplemente en la calle. Se capturaban y eran traídos aquí, y se los mataba.**

**- Ya veo.**

**- Vamos, sigamos que hay mucho más por ver..**

Alucard y Victoria siguieron caminando por la mansión, subiendo varias escaleras, y atravesando distintos pasillos.

Finalmente, llegaron al 2do piso.

**- Ésta es la biblioteca de la familia.**

**- Es enorme! y tienen muchos libros...**

**- Vamos... Éste es el despacho de Integra, y aquí al lado, la oficina de Walter.**

-** Es un lujo!**

**- Vamos, te mostraré más cosas.**

Subieron al 3er y último piso, y recorrieron las áreas de práctica. Vieron diversos armamentos, y hasta llegaron al déposito de muebles y demás cosas que ya no estaban en uso.

Ya no quedaba más que recorrer, sólo el 1er piso, donde estaba sus habitaciones y otras más.

Bajaron al 1er piso, y Victoria estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación, cuando...

**- Chica policía, no conoces mi habitación.**

**- Bueno... es su privacidad, no tiene porque mostarm-**

**- No. Ven.**

Volvió a tomar su mano, y la condujo hasta su morada.

Ambos entraron, y extrañamente para Victoria, la puerta se cerró con cerrojo, al parecer, por Alucard.

La habitación era igual a la de Victoria, sólo que no había nigún cuadro en las paredes, no tenía un placard, sino un perchero, con unas cuantas camisas, una cama, que se hacia féretro y una mesa con una silla muy limpias, con dos copas, una botella de vino, y 2 transfuciones de sangre.

**- maestro... es igual a mi habitación... creo que debo irme ya.. usted debe querer- (Y fue interrumpida por Alucard)**

**- Quédate, vamos a almorzar (Ellos viven de noche) almorzarás conmigo.**

**- Ma..maestro... yo no-**

**- Las órdenes de tu maestro son indiscutibles, agente.**

**- Es verdad.**

**- No tengo otra silla... nos sentaremos en mi cama.**

Victoria se había sonrojado. ¿Qué era esto?, ¿Su maestro... acaso pensaba...?

**- Ven, siéntate aquí junto a mí.**

Ella obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Él le acercó un paquetito de transfusión, y comenzaron a beber.

Él la observaba, quería verla en todos sus ángulos, quería ver sus curvas, sus gestos, su todo.

Sabía que no debía enamorarse, porque si así fuése, sabía de antemano que aquella persona sería lástimada por sus enemigos.

Alucard pensaba... _"Quizás yo no esté enamorado, y sólo necesite a una mujer... yo no puedo estar enamorado, eso es ridículo... pero realmente ella.. es... muy atractiva... quizás un juego..." _

**- Chica policía, quieres jugar un juego?**

**- Maestro... un juego?**

**- Si... (le decía mientras se acercaba) se que hay algo más en tu cabeza que yo como tu maestro.**

**- Ma-maestro yo...**

**- Se que deseas un beso mío, que me deseas en tu cama... y lo sé, y no me lo puedes negar.**

**- No maestro yo., usted está pensando mal!**

**- Jamás pienso mal. (y comenzó a acostarla en la cama, mientras se quitaba su sobretodo rojo)**

**- Maes-maestro.**

**- Calla agente. Ahora, cumpliré tus deseos, serás mía.**

Alucard comenzó a besar a Victoria, primero lo hizo lentamente, hasta que ella se acostumbró a su ritmo. Ella jamás había tenido novio, y aún era **VIRGEN.**

Despacio, comenzó a sacarse su traje, su camisa, y continuó desvistiendo a su discípula. Le sacó su camisa, sus guantes, sus medias y sus botas, luego su minifalda, y bso cada parte de su cuerpo. Observó maravillado su piel blanca como la luna misma.

**- Esta es realmente una noche maravillosa.**

**- Maestro...**

**- No digas nada chica policía.**

Alucard comenzó besando los pechos de su discípula, mordiendo sus pezones, provocando en ella fuertes gemidos.

Más tarde, se sacó su pantalón, sus botas, y su ropa interior quedando desnudo, igual que ella.

Volció a besarla. Esta vez, más pasional que nunca, ambos rodaron en la cama que de pronto se hizo enorme, quedando Alucard sobre ella.

Él la miró a los ojos, buscando su aprobación. Ella afirmó moviendo su cabeza ligeramente. Estaba totalmente extasiada y ruborizada.

Alucard separó sus piernas, se ubicó, se puso sobre ella, y fue entrando dentro de Victoria lentamente, provocando más gemidos, pasando su hímen, tomando su virginidad.

Victoria gimió más fuerte, él iba lentamente.

**- Sólo hoy vas a sentir dolor. Sólo hoy te voy a lastimar yo.**

Después de unos minutos, Victoria ya se habia acostumbrado a ésa sensación.

**- Ah...ahh. maestro..ahhh..máaas...fuerte...**

**- Te dije que te acostumbrarías...**

Alucard aumentó el ritmo... más fuerte. Ambos disfrutaban de sus cuerpos.

Pasaron varias horas amándose, llegando a varios orgasmos.

Quedaron rendidos. Cansados. Ella tomó unas sábanas y se tapó. Él la abrazó por su espalda, tomándola de su cintura.

-** Te amo. (Le murmuró ella)**

Él la miró algo sorprendido.

_**"¿Acaso yo, me he enamorado?"**_

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno... _**

**_Espero sus respuestas... positivas, negativas, pero no aquellos con "Animos de Ofender"_**

**_Gracias a Joannak por sus review! _**

**_Un Beso!_**


	3. Era un simple juego?

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciónes: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Kohta Hirano.

* * *

_- Te amo. (Le murmuró ella)_

_Él la miró algo sorprendido._

_"¿Acaso yo, me he enamorado?"_

* * *

Antes de que pase más tiempo de lo que él creía "Debido", se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a vestirse.

_-"No comprendo a los humanos, a pesar de que antes lo fui. Pero yo no puedo sentir lo mismo que ellos. Para mí esto es un juego"_

**- Es un juego que puede quemar, chica policía.**

Alucard desapareció. Fue directo a su habitación. Se metió en su féretro, lo cerró, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, Victoria se despertaba. Sonrió al recordar lo pasado anteriormente con su maestro, y al darse la vuelta para verlo, él no estaba.

_- "Acaso... bueno.. quizás tuvo una misión...pero...fue increíble. Aún puedo sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, aún puedo sentir su olor en mis sábanas, en mi cuerpo"_

* * *

La noche llegó, acompañada de nuevas misiones y más ghouls.

Alucard y Victoria habían sido mandados a los suburbios de Londres.

A pesar de ser las únicas dos personas combatiendo, no se habían visto aún luego de aquella noche...

**- Maestro...**

**- Chica policía, en la carretera sur, a 1000 metros. No falles.**

**- No, My master!**

Victoria no falló. Mató al ghoul que escapaba rápidamente.

Al regresar a la mansión, se encontraron en el pasillo, llendo a sus habitaciones.

**- Maestro...yo..anoche**

**- Agente. que tenga buena noche.**

Y desapareció. Dejó a Victoria perpleja.

Ella entró casi llorando a su habitación. No entendía las actitudes de su maestro.

_- "Me toma de la mano, luego me invita a su habitación, me besa, hicimos el amor... y no me quiere? no me ama?"_

Victoria en medio del llanto, empezó a recordar las palabras de su maestro: "Quieres jugar un juego?"

Acaso todo fue un juego?, un Simple.. juego? Qué era ella, un juguete?

Victoria estaba muy confundida y dolida.

Detrás de la puerta estaba él. Leyendo los pensamientos de su discípula y sus lamentos.

Muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que había actuado mal. Que ella no era un simple juguete. Pero no se lo podía decir. No podía entrar a aquella habitación y amarla como lo había hecho.

No debía permitirse los sentimientos en él.

* * *

Y en medio de la noche, Alucard volvió a la habitación de Victoria.

Ella estaba acostada de costado, dándole la espalda a su aparición. Al parecer, aún no se había percatado de la presencia de su maestro.

Alucard aprovechó esto, y apareció abrazándola por la espalda.

**- Chica policía.**

**- Maestro yo.-**

- Calla. Y la besa profundamente. Lentamente, Victoria se deja llevar por su instinto, al igual que Alucard. Y vuelve todo a comenzar de nuevo: Caricias, besos, placer, y finalmente sexo.

Esta vez, Alucard fue mucho más salvaje, pentrándola fuertemente, provocando en ella fuertes sesasiones de placer.

La habitación se lleno de un aire extasiado, mezlado con gemidos, suspiros, y besos.

Cuando cayeron rendidos, Victoria se armó de valor y le reclamó a su maestro su dolor.

**- Por qué... juega conmigo maestro? Se que me está tomando como un simple juguete suyo.**

**- Agente, no lo entenderías.**

**- Maestro, Yo lo amo, lo quiero. Usted por más maestro mío, no puede hacerme esto.**

Victoria se mostraba cada vez más firme.

Alucard tuvo que dar el brazo a torcer.

**- Chica policía, desde la primera vez que te vi que me siento atraído a tí. No sólo por tu cuerpo, sino por tu escencia. Pero yo no me puedo permitir lo sentimientos. Comencé esto como un juego. Es un juego que quema agente.**

**- Maestro...**

**- Quema, porque es peligroso.**

Y Alucard desapareció. Volviendo a dejar más confundida aún a su discípula.

Victoria secó las pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, se vistió y fue a la sala de entrenamiento.

Destrozó casi todos los maniquís de prueba, y gastó casi todas las balas de su arma.

Permaneció allí lo que quedaba de noche, y luego se fue a dormir apenas llegó el amanecer.

* * *

**- Buenos días Sir Integra. Le traigo su desayuno.**

**- Gracias Walter. Alguna novedad?**

**- Si, al parecer la Srita Victoria ha estado en la sala de entrenamientos toda la noche. Terminó con todos los maniquís y las municiones.**

**- Me parece bien que pratique, pero no al exceso. Alucard debe guiarla. **

**- Según el guardia ella estaba sola.**

**- Tendré que hablar con él. Para qué la convirtió si ahora no la entrena como es debido.**

**- Yo lo buscaré.**

Walter fue en busca de Alucard. Entró a su habitación, y allí lo encontró, sentado en su silla.

**- Alucard, te necesita Sir Integra.**

**- Es de día.**

**- Si, es de día, pero quiere hablar contigo.**

**- Como mi ama ordene. **

* * *

**- Mi ama.**

**- Alucard, contestame. Qué hace tu juguetito aquí?**

**- Mi juguetito? **

**- La niña ésa que convertiste en vampira. No la estás entrenando bien. Ella entrena sóla. **

**- Ella ha aprendido de mí todo lo que neceita saber.**

** - Será mejor que estés con ella. No quiero que por "Entrenar sola" termine por dispararle a mis hombres. Si tu la has hecho tu discípula, al menos debes acompañarla.**

**- Como ordene, mi ama.**

**- Vete.**

Alucard desapareció. Por órdenes, debía estar con ella, cuando quería evitarla.

Volvió a su habitación, y volvió a su sueño.

* * *

Los días pasaron tranquilamente en la mansión Hellsing. Al parecer, había cesado la actividad "Ghoul", por lo que no hubo misiones diarias.

Fue como unas vacaciones para Victoria. A pesar de estar dolida, trató de esconder su dolor bajo una gran sonrisa todos los días.

Aprovechó ése tiempo, y se dedicó a ayudar a Walter en tareas del hogar, papeleos, etc.

**- Muchas gracias Srita Victoria.**

**- No es nada Walter. Tú haces todo por mí. lo menos que puedo hacer es esto.**

**- Debo preguntarle si no le molesta... Hace días que usted no se habla con Alucard, ha pasado algo?**

La cara de Victoria de pronto se puso blanca.

**- Srita?**

**- Walter...yo...**

Victoria se desmayó.

* * *

_**Espero poder subir otro cap en el transcurso de ésta semana.**_

_**Sino, subiré el fin de semana.**_

_**Un beso!**_


	4. Ella está?

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciónes: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Kohta Hirano.

* * *

_La cara de Victoria de pronto se puso blanca._

_- Srita?_

_- Walter...yo..._

_Victoria se desmayó._

* * *

Despertólentamente. Allí a su lado estaban Integra, Walter, y el Dr de la familia.

**- Qué bueno que despierta Srita.**

**- Walter... qué sucedió?**

**- Srita, soy el Dr Patrick Madison, médico de la familia Hellsing.**

**- Mucho gusto.**

**- Lo llamamos cuando Walter me avisó sobre lo de tu desmayo, agente.**

**- Gracias Sir Integra.**

**- Srita, le hice unas revisaciones, usted está embarazada.**

**- QUÉEEEEEE!?**

**- Así es. Felicidades.**

**- Felicidades Srita Victoria.**

**- Quién es el padre? (Dijo Integra con una cara de enojada)**

**- Yo... Si Integra...**

**- Nosotros nos retiraremos, esto deben hablarlo ustedes. **

**- Adiós Sir Hellsing.**

**- Adiós Dr. (Saludó Integra)**

Victoria e Integra quedaron solas en la habitación.

**- Dime.**

Victoria suspiró, y comenzó lentamente a contar su relato de los hechos.

Desde que fue convertida y ya amaba a su maestro... a las noches que se habían amado, hace unos días.

Mientras ella le contaba todo, la cara de Integra fue cambiando. Al principio, su rostro marcaba enojo, pero mientras más avanzaba el relato de su sirviente, su rostro cambió. Sentió que no la podía comprender, pero podía entenderla un poco, ya que ambas eran mujeres.

**- Discúlpeme Sir Integra. Encima que usted me mantiene, me da lo que necesito, yo... yo hago esto.**

**- No te preocupes Victoria. Debo reconocer que al principio me enojé y mucho. Pero, se que no puedo comprenderte, porque no estoy en tu situación, pero ambas somos mujeres.**

**- Yo... gracias por entenderme.**

**- Permanecerás bajo el cuidado de Hellsing como siempre. Te asignaré una mucama para que te ayude en lo que necesitas, ya que tú vives de noche, y Walter duerme para ésas horas.**

**- Mi maestro lo sabe?**

**- Debe suponerlo. Él es un vampiro. Puede leer mentes, saber todos los movimientos que hay en ésta mansión. Ya a estas alturas debe saberlo.**

**- Le puedo..pedir algo? No, no.. no quiero verlo. Por lo menos hasta que nazca mi-mi bebé. No quiero ni verlo.**

**- Bueno, algún día tendrás que salir de ésta habitación. Yo tengo poder sobre él. No te preocupes, podrás salir de tu habitación y andar libremente, sin cruzartelo ni verlo.**

**- Gracias, se lo agradezco.**

Integra dejó la habitación. Se apoyó sobre la pared y suspiró.

Debía ponerle más límites a Alucard.

* * *

Inmediatamente llegó a su despacho, mandó a llamar a Alucard.

**- Ordene usted, mi ama.**

**- Tu ama te prohíbe estar cerca de Victoria. No entrarás a su habitación, ni te acercarás al lugar donde ella valla, tanto fuera como dentro de ésta casa.**

**- Debo conocer los motivos, ella es mi discípula.**

**- Bueno, debes saber que ella está embarazada. No quiere verte. Y yo soy tu ama , y te lo ordeno.**

**Alucard estaba perplejo. Se quedó mudo. No gestibulaba, y bajo sus lentes de ol impenetrables, estabas sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.**

**- S-Soy el padre.**

**- Pero tú jugaste con ella. **

**- Ahora usted la ayuda? Cuando ni siquera la quería aquí?**

**- A mi no me hablas así. Yo la ayudo porque por más que la traté de comprender, nunca podré. Pero somos mujeres Alucard. Qué querías, que la eche de la casa? Además su hijo... en algún futuro podrá trabajar para nosotros. Ahora vete.**

**- Como ordene Usted.**

Alucard desapareció. Se marchó directamente a su habitación.

_- "Ella está embarzada, voy a ser padre"_

* * *

Las semanas pasaban, y las misiones habían aumentado.

Alucard comandaba las misiones, junto a los oficiales.

Integra ordenó a Victoria no combatir ni anda por el estilo durante su embarazo. Por lo que dormía de día, y de noche, trabajaba sobre los papeles que Walter le dejaba para que ella lo ayudara.

Salía libremente por la mansión, y no se había cruzado con Alucard en ningún momento.

Ella lo extrañaba y mucho. **Era difícil llevar al hijo del hombre que amaba.**

Si, lo amaba. Y por más que trataba de olvidarlo, era muy difícil.

Algunas veces lloraba por él. No sabía si era por la sensibilidad del embarazo o porque realmente lo extrañaba.

* * *

**Pasaron 5 meses.**

Era primavera. El Dr había llegado a la mansión para realizarle los chequeos mensuales y también, para decirle el sexo del bebé.

Victoria se preparó para la ecografía, estaba muy nerviosa.

**- Será un niño. Muy sano.**

**- En serio?!**

**- La felicito Srita Victoria.**

**- Gracias Walter.**

**- Srita, debe cuidarse mucho, su bebé es muy grande. Deberá alimentarse bien, si no quiere hacer reposo.**

**- Claro que lo hará. Yo como mayordomo, procuraré que se alimente como corresponde.**

Victoria volvió a su habitación con Walter.

Él le llevó más bolsitas con transfuciones para que ella se alimentáse.

Desde que se había enterado que estaba esperando un hijo, decidió tomar **más sangre.**

Debía alimentar su hijo vampiro, y a ella.

* * *

**- Ya pensaste como se llamará?**

**- No, sir Integra.**

**- Victoria.... no es mi asunto, pero... debes considerar que ése niño tiene un padre. Y cuando ése niño crezca querrá saber quién es su padre. Alucard tiene derecho también sobre el niño.**

**- Lo- Lo sé. Estaba pensando, que ... antes de que éste niño nazca, debería hablar con él. Como usted dice, él es su padre.**

**- Me alegro que entiendas. Piensas elegir el nombre con él?**

**- Así es.**

**- De acuerdo. Retiraré las órdenes, para que puedan hablar.**

**- Gracias Sir Integra.**

* * *

Algunos días más pasaron. Victoria continuaba esperando el día que Sir Integra liberara de sus órdenes a Alucard, para poder hablar con él.

El atardecer llegó, se escondió el sol y la luna tan grande y brillante había salido para brillar en el cielo.

Ya era verano. Victoria despertó, peinó su largo pelo, que había dejado crecer, y se puso un vestido veraniego. Estaba haciendo mucho calor.

El vestido era blanco, de una tela común, suelto. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No era escotado, pero lo parecía por lo grande de sus pechos.

Salió a ver la Luna, y se sentó en una se las sillas del jardín.

De pronto sintió un gran escalofrío, acarició su panza abultada y sintió como su hijo daba sus primeras patadas.

Y apareció él.

**- Hola Victoria. Es una noche hermosa.**

**- Ma-ma-ma maestro...**

* * *

_**Bueno, se que avanzó rápido el cap, pero es una historia corta.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Dejen´+ con comentarios y propuestas!**_

_**Un beso!**_


	5. Disculpas

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciónes: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Kohta Hirano.

* * *

_De pronto sintió un gran escalofrío, acarició su panza abultada y sintió como su hijo daba sus primeras patadas._

_Y apareció él._

_- Hola Victoria. Es una noche hermosa._

_- Ma-ma-ma maestro..._

* * *

Su maestro había vuelto. No se habían visto en más de medio año.

Se miraron, tal cuál la primera vez. Con ojos extraños, tratándo de conocerse otra vez.

Él calor habia hecho efecto sobre su cuerpo. Sólo vestía una camisa y sus pantalones grises.

**- D-Disculpame.**

**- Maestro...yo...**

**- Ya no tengo ni autoridad sobre tí como para que me continues diciendo maestro, Victoria.**

**- Me ha llamado por mi nombre,**

**- Es verdad.**

**- Por qué ha jugado conmigo, incluso... sabiendo que yo lo amaba?**

**- Victoria. Yo te amaba, te amo. Pero debes entender. Yo dejé los sentimientos de lado desde que soy lo que soy. Cuando empecé a sentir esto por tí, me negué rotundamente, pero deseaba estar a tu lado. Así que empecé esto como... se que suena mal, pero como un juego. Un juego que podía quemar. Y yo terminé quemado.**

**- Aún m-me...**

**- Aún te amo. Y quiero hacerme cargo de ése niño.**

**- Alucard... yo te-te amo.**

**- Y yo a tí.**

Alucard se acercó aún más a Victoria y tomó su mano. No la besó. Pensó que aún no era el momento.

**- Puedo?- dijo Alucard mientras señalaba el vientre de Victoria.**

**- Claro. - Ella tomó su mano y la guió hasta su panza.**

**- Será un niño demasiado fuerte. Nacerá vampiro.**

**- Sí, lo sé. Ya me lo dijo Sir Integra. Estoy tomando mucha sangre para alimentarlo bien. Ya ves, es muy grande para 6 meses.**

**- Yo, yo tenía ordenes extrictas de no verte, ni siquiera de alcanzarte por la casa. Pero mientras dormías, entraba a tu habitación a verte dormir.**

**- Jamás me di cuenta.**

**- Creo que nadie lo supo. Era la única forma de verte. Aunque así sea, durmiendo.**

**- Te amo. Ésta noche no tendrás que entrar a escondidas para verme dormir. Tengo un féretro más grande. Quieres dormir conmigo?**

**- Victoria, es una proposición muy erótica no crees?**

**- QUÉ TE PASA??? NO VES LA PANZA QUE TENGO??!!! TE DIGO QUE DUERMAS CONMIGO, NO QUE LO HAGAMOS!!!!**

**- Está bien Victoria, sólo bromeaba. Jamás entenderé a los humanos.**

Victoria le dió un tierno beso en las mejillas. Luego, se acercó a una fuente de agua, y se sentó en ella.

En segundos, Alucards se acercó a ella y la subió en brazos, y la llevó a su habitación.

* * *

Tomaron un poco de sangre. Victoria, a pesar de que recién se despertaba, aún tenía sueño.

Se acostó en su féretro, de costado para poder apoyar su vientre.

Alucard se sacó las botas, y se acostó junto a ella. Rostro con rostro.

Ella tomó su mano, entelazó sus dedos.

Él correspodió a ése gesto.

-** Lamento enormemente haberme perdido tantos momentos...**

**- Yo lamento no haber hablado contigo antes. No estaba enojada, sino dolida. Si hubiésemos hablado antes, no habriamos pasado por todo esto.**

**- Mañana hablaremos con mi Ama. Ahora tienes que descansar.**

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, aún sosteniendo sus manos.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, ambos se presentaron con Integra.

Victoria expuso sus sentimientos, y Alucard expresó muy a su manera lo que quería.

Integra, dudo en un principio, pero aceptó.

Las condiciones siguieron siempre siendo iguales:

Victoria no trabajarías hasta que el bebé cumpla 1 mes de nacido.

Alucard continuaría trabajando como siempre.

Y finalmente, tendrían su habitación, y más adelante, una para su hijo.

Para terminar de cumplir con todo lo estipulado, la habitación que ahora ambos compartirían como pareja debía ser arreglada.

Se les asignó una más grande. Con un placard doble, una mesa más grande, 2 sillas y una pequeña de bebé. Los cuadros fueron los mismos, y su cama-féretro fue reemplazada por una muchísimo más grande, para que Victoria pueda dormir tranquilamente con su gran panza, junto a Alucard.

Todo eso no fue de mucho agrado para Integra, pero muy dentro de ella estaba feliz.

Feliz de poder ayudado a Victoria, a sobrepasar los malos momentos, y ahora, ayudándola a componer su vida.

Por parte de Alucard también estaba feliz. Por fin tendría compañía. Sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto: desde que la había convertido a Victoria en Vampiresa, se había vuelto más humano, más SENTIMENTAL.

Y algo más, en unos años, tendría a otro sirviente para sacar la basura: el hijo que Victoria y Alucard esperaban.

Por otro lado, Walter se había encargado de la cuna. Era de estilo clásico, de madera con un tul que la cubría.

Además se encargó de la ropa, y de todo lo necesario para un bebé: Pañales, mamaderas, chupetes, ropa, sábanitas, juguetitos, etc.

**- Walter! No te hubieras molestado así. Gracias!**

**- No es nada Srita Victoria. Ustedes no iban a poder encontrar una de ésas tiendas de bebés por las noches.**

**- Es verdad, gracias. Está todo hermoso. **

**- Es perfecto Walter.**

**- Me alegra que les guste. Me retiro. Deben tener mucho que acomodar.**

-** Así es... (Con la carita de Victoria así como cansada) Gracias!**

Walter se marchó, y tuvieron que poner manos a la obra.

Victoria acomodaba su ropa, la de alucard, y la del bebé, mientras que él, ubicaba la mesa, las sillas, la cuna y los cuadros.

En 1 hora habían terminado.

**- Quedó muy bonito. **

**- Tengo hambre, voy por sangre. Cuántas quieres?**

**- Tráeme 8.**

**- Yo sabía que algún día beberías sangre.**

**- Bueno, no quise, pero éste bebé no crece del aire, debo comer bien.**

**- Así es.. ya vuelvo.**

**- A-Alucard. Acaso yo... yo no podré alimentar al bebé? Es que... como deberá tomar sangre...**

**- Te has alimentado sólo de sangre?**

**- Así es, además no puedo comer otra cosa.**

**- Podrás alimentarlo tú. Si fueras humana, tendrías leche en tus pechos. Eres una Draculina, tienes sangre.**

**- QUÉEEEEE?!?!?!?!**

**- Si, ya vuelvo.**

Victoria se quedó algo aturdida... tenía sangre en sus pechos, y no leche como se suponía que tenía.

Pero por otro lado, estaba contenta, porque podría alimentar a su hijo.

* * *

Ya a la hora de acostarse (para los vampiros)

Victoria se acostó nuevamente. Se posicionó de costado, para poder apoyar su vientre, y poder descansar.

A su lado se acostó Alucard. Se ubicó muy cerca de ella, besó su mejilla, y puso sus manos en su vientre. Podía sentir a su hijo... a el fruto de ése amor que había empezado como UN SIMPLE JUEGO, y acabó encontrando EL AMOR VERDADERO.

Él la miraba dormir.

_"Acaso será siempre así?, tan tranquilo..??? pensar que antes dormía sólo., cuando hace muchísimos años que no dormía con una mujer..."_

* * *

_**Otro cap...**_

_**Espero sus reviews!!!**_

_**un beso!**_


	6. Y ahora qué?

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciónes: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Kohta Hirano.

* * *

_Victoria se acostó nuevamente. Se posicionó de costado, para poder apoyar su vientre, y poder descansar._

_A su lado se acostó Alucard. Se ubicó muy cerca de ella, besó su mejilla, y puso sus manos en su vientre. Podía sentir a su hijo... a el fruto de ése amor que había empezado como UN SIMPLE JUEGO, y acabó encontrando EL AMOR VERDADERO._

_Él la miraba dormir._

_"Acaso será siempre así?, tan tranquilo..??? pensar que antes dormía sólo., cuando hace muchísimos años que no dormía con una mujer..."_

* * *

Los días se hicieron semanas y Victoria estaba llegando al final de su embarazo.

Su vientre no era para nada normal. Era más grande que el de una mujer común y no tenía estrías (n/a:que suerte!)

Sus pechos estaban un poco más grandes, y estaba más hermosa.

Ya casi no podía caminar mucho, entonces Alucard la llevaba en sus brazos cada vez que ella quería salir.

En la mansión Hellsing se respiraba un aire distinto. Integra y Walter esperaban con mucho agrado el día que ése bebé naciera.

Alucard casi no lo demostraba, pero estaba muy ansioso.

Victoria también esperaba el nacimiento por horas, y lo demostraba muy a su manera de ser.

* * *

Y finalmente, el día tan esperado llegó.

Victoria, Alucard y Walter estaban sentados en el jardín charlando, cuando Walter recibió informes de intrusos en la mansión Hellsing.

Al parecer, eran 2 mujeres, con características de vampiras, y con una fuerza brutal, ya que había derribado toda la seguridad para llegar a entrar a la mansión.

**- Entendido comandante. **

**- Pasa algo Walter?**

**- Así es Srita Victoria. Al parecer 2 mujeres con características vampiras han ingresado a la mansión.**

**- Freaks.**

**- Así es Alucard. **

**- Yo me encargaré. Tú ve con Victoria su habitación.**

**- De acuerdo Alucard. Avisaré a Sir Integra que está en su habitación. No habrá de qué preocuparse, su habitación está blindada.**

Victoria y Walter se encerraron en la habitación.

Se podían oir disparos, hasta la mismísima risa de Alucard al masacras a las vampiras ghoul que habían entrado, por alguna razón a la mansión.

De pronto, Victoria rompió bolsa.

**- Wal-Walter...**

**- Srita...**

**- Creo que nacerá... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**- Calmese Srita Victoria-**

**- CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!!!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! ALUCARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Victoria se retorcía de dolor acostada en su cama, apretándo las sábanas.

Alucard había terminado con la amenaza, y pudo sentir los llamados de Victoria.

Utilizando sus poderes, apareció tomando la mano de Victoria.

**- Parece que quiere nacer, justo en una noche tan perfecta.**

**- PORQUÉ NO TE CALLAS!?!?!?!!?!?!? **

**- Parece que duele. Walter, llama al Dr.**

**- Enseguida Alucard.**

Integra apareció, después de que Walter le informara sobre la "limpieza de basura" que había sucedido.

**- Malditos Freaks. Ah! ya va a nacer!?**

**- PORQUÉ TODOS ESTÁN TAN CALMADOS!?!?!?! **

**- Llamaron al Dr?**

**- Walter ya lo ubicó. Debe estar por llegar.**

El Dr apareció. Pidió agua y paños limpios y comenzó el parto.

Walter e Integra decididieron salir, y esperar afuera. El momento le spertenecía sólo a Victoria y Alucard.

Victoria pujaba, mientras Alucard sostenía su mano.

Él estaba muy calmo, a comparación de Victoria, que quería matar al Dr por no apurarse, para que termine su dolor.

**- Puje bien fuerte una vez más.**

**- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

Y finalmente, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

El Dr le cortó el cordón umbilical, lo envolvió rápidamente en unos paños y se los dió a Victoria.

El bebé era de piel muy blanca.

Tenía bastante cabello para ser un recién nacido. Era de color negro, con un mechoncito rubio.

Sus ojos eran rojos.

**-Es--hermoso.**

**- Es nuestro hijo...**

**- Cómo le pondremos?**

**- Victor ... Tepes.**

**- Me gusta, Alucard. **

Ambos se besaron.

* * *

Luego, entraron Integra y Walter, para conocer al heredero de Alucard y Victoria.

**- Me sorprende Alucard! Es igual a tí!**

**- Es verdad Sir Integra...**

**- Tienen razón, es practicamente igual a Alucard.**

**- Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Éste niño tiene como padre a un Gran Nosferatu.**

**- Bueno, eso debo admitirlo, pero algo me dice que habla tu orgullo de vampiro.**

**- Cómo se llama Srita Victoria?**

**- Victor Tepes, así lo pensó Alucard.**

**- No me sorprende de alguien que fue conde... Bueno, mandaré por alguna de las sirvientas para que bañe al bebé. Victoria debes descansar.**

**- Gracias Sir Integra.**

**- No es nada. Luego de que lo bañen, lo traeran aquí.**

**- Adiós Srita Victoria.**

**- Adiós, gracias a todos.**

Walter e Integra se despidieron, para irse a descansar y dejar a la nueva familia a solas.

**- Toma esto. Así estarás mejor.**

**- Pero... acabo de dar a luz a un bebé... enorme y ... estoy como si nada... hasta tengo la misma figura que antes tenía...**

**- Ya no eres humana. Es obvio que no sientas nada. Debes beber sangre igualmente, para alimentar a nuestro hijo.**

Victoria obedeció a Alucard. Bebió unos cuántos paquetes de sangre, cuando trajeron a su hijo.

**- Aquí tiene Srita. Si necesita algo más, sólo avíseme.**

**- Gracias Johanne.**

Victoria tomó a su hijo en brazos. Le acercó la mano para acariciarlo, y éste le agarró un dedo.

Pronto, ella se desprendió los botones de su camisón, para alimentar a su hijo.

Él tomaba con mucho entusiasmo su alimento.

Alucard se sentó a su lado. Con una mano tomó la cintura de Victoria, y con la otra acariciaba la frente de su hijo.

Cuando parecía que Victor no tomaría más, Victoria lo acostó en su cuna y éste se quedó dormido.

Ambos recientes padres se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, observando a su hijo dormir, mientras que en ambas cabezas, nacía el mismo pensamiento: _"Y ahora qué?_

* * *

_**Bueno, creo que prox cap es el final.**_

_**Aún no estoy muy conforme con la historia. **_

_**Quizás más adelante saque una secuela de ésta historia, aún lo estoy pensando (?**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Un beso.**_


	7. Qué somos?

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciónes: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Kohta Hirano.

En éste capítulo, Alucard le cuenta "su historia" a Victoria. Estuve investigando mucho y recopilé varios datos. Espero que les agrade como "arme" la historia de Alucard. Traté de no dar muchos spoilers, pero al fin, todos sabemos que Alucard en realidad es...

* * *

_Ambos recientes padres se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, observando a su hijo dormir, mientras que en ambas cabezas, nacía el mismo pensamiento: "Y ahora qué?_

* * *

_"Y ahora qué?"_

Era díficil para ambos. Llevaban apenas unas semanas de reconciliación. Ahora tenían un vínculo demasiado fuerte: un hijo en común.  
Pero no se conocían en lo absoluto. Él sabía que ella era huérfana, ex policía de la D-11 y que sus compañeros la llamaban "la gatita", pero nada más.

Ella sabía que Él tenía muuuuuchos años, que era un No-Muerto, que tenía mil y una transformaciones y que se llamaba simplemente Alucard.

Ninguno sabía nada del otro.

**- Estaba pensando... no se nada de tí.**

**- Qué quieres saber?**

**- Bueno, tenemos un hijo. Nos hemos perdonado. Nos amamos. Debo saber de tí. (Decía Victoria en su actitud de niña)**

**- Por dónde empezar? Bueno, tengo alrededor de más de 500 años. Dejé atrás mis creencias, para vivir eternamente. Antes fuí humano, pero ya... ya no recuerdo eso, por eso se me hace difícil entender a los humanos. Estoy condenado a caminar alrededor del mundo por toda la eternidad. Pero se que no será más díficil de lo que era, porque te tengo a tí y a nuestro hijo.**

**- Tú eres.. eras... aquel hombre que dicen que... en-en.. Rumania?**

**- Bueno, "Era" es correcto. Pero tú...?**

**- Tengo 22 años. Fuí hija única. Cuando era niña entraron unos hombre a mi casa, matándo a mis padres. Quedé huérfana y viví con una familia sustituta. A los 16 entré a la policía. Me recibí a los casi 19 con un buen promedio y me especializé en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y bueno... cuando... cuando me convertiste, estaba trabajando por primera vez. Me llevaba bien con mis compañeros... me decían "la gatita"..jaja... creo que era porque era la única mujer en el equipo... o quizás porque eran unos babosos...**

Así pasaron la noche. Hablando de cosas de la vida, Alucard de sus grandes peleas, y Victoria historias y momentos de su vida.

Podía decirse que llegaron a conocerse...mejor.

Para suerte de ambos, Victor no lloró en toda la noche.

Llegando el amancer, Victoria y Alucard se acostaron a dormir.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que Victor despertó.

Comenzó a llorar fuerte. Victoria no sabía que hacer...

**- Alucard... no se qué hacer...**

**- Dale sangre, debe tener hambre.**

**- Fuchiiiii!!! Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal.**

**- Yo no.**

**- Alucard! Era el bebé..**

**- Creo que Walter dejó esas cosas en ésa caja (mientras señalaba una caja que había en el piso)**

**- A ver... ah! Acá están... a ver bebé...**

Victoria cambió muy bien a su bebé. Éste dejó de llorar y siguió durmiendo.

**- Creo que eso era lo que lo despertó.**

**- Tira éso que huele feo.**

**- Alucard... lo tirarías por mí? es que estoy cansada.**

Alucard tomó en sus manos la bolsita que contenía el pañal sucio y desapareció.

**- Lo arrojé en el baño. Será mejor que descanses.**

Victoria se acostó en su lado del ataúd. Alucard la imitó, acostándose a su lado.

Ella lo besó. Impulsivamente y de manera apasionada, sorprendiendo al mismísimo Alucard.

**- Quiero-quiero estar a tu lado. No quiero volver a sentirme sola Alucard. Eternamente... quiero ser solo tuya. (Ruborizada)**

**- Siempre serás mía.**

Alucard comenzó a besarla. De pronto rodaron en la cama-ataúd, quedándo él sobre ella.  
Lentamente, él fue despojándola de su camisón "maternal", dejándo a Victoria completamente desnuda. Ella por su parte lo desvistió lentamente, sacándole su chaleco, su camisa y su corbata, terminando él sacándose el pantalón, sus botas y su boxer.

Estaban completamente desnudos, cuando Alucard comenzó besando la marca que le había dejado hace años, aquella noche que la "convirtió",  
provocando en Victoria sensaciones completamente extrañas llenas de placer.

Continuó bajando besándo sus labios, luego sus pechos, los cuáles masajeó, besó y succionó hasta que sintió que molestaba a Victoria por su reciente maternidad.

Siguió bajando hasta su vientre, y hasta su clítoris, que besó y lamió, provocando fuertes gemidos de Victoria.

Alucard lo disfrutaba.

**- Ahhhh! A-A-Alucard!! Te-te quiero dentro-dentro de mi!**

**- Esperaba a que lo pidieras...**

Alucard abrió aún más las piernas de Victoria, elevando sus rodillas flexionadas hasta su pecho, se acomodó y comenzó a penetrarla.

Instantáneamente, Victoria emitió un largo gemido.

Él continuó embistiéndola, cada vez con más fuerza y con movimientos cada vez más rápidos.

**- Ahh! Alucard--ahhhhhhhh siii.... sigue...ahhhhhh..ahhhhh**

**- Ahhh Victoria... extrañaba sentirte... extra-extrañaba estar dentro tuyo...**

**- Ahhhh. ahhhhhhh...**

Cada vez más, sus cuerpos se inundaban con sus olores. Ambos estaban transpirados.

Continuaron mucho más, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y se encontraron terriblemente cansados.

**- Ahhhh Alucard... esto fue... genial. (Le decía mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y se tapaba con las sábanas)**

**- Victoria, extrañaba tanto sentirte, estar tan unido a tí. (Mientras se tapaba con las sábanas)**

**- Alucard.. qué somos?**

**- Cómo que qué somos?**

**- Claro, hacemos el amor, tenemos un hijo, nos amamos... qué se supone que somos? Amigovios, amantes, novios, pareja, enamorados??**

**- Bueno, somos amantes porque hacemos el amor, somos amigos porque somos compañeros de pelea, somos enamorados porque nos amamos, pero... creo que no hay título oficial para nosotros. Los vampiros no se casan en una Iglesia como los humanos. Recuerda que tu ya no eres humana.**

**- Si pero... este- yo...**

**- No hace falta ningún papel que doga que somos algo. Nosotros sabemos bien que somos. Eso es suficiente.**

**- Tienes razón. Estoy muy cansada. Hasta la noche. (Y lo besa)**

**- Hasta la próxima noche, mi condesa.**

La tapa del ataúd se cerró, dejándolos dormir en la profunda oscuridad.

* * *

**_Bueno bueno, espero sus reviews!_**

**_Creánme que traté lo mejor posible de armar aquel diálogo donde Alucard cuenta "su historia". Busqué, busqué y busqué y más o menos lo pude armar._**

**_Gracias Joannak por tu review! la verdad que tu Alucard va con el anime, manga y OVAs, pero quizás yo le di otro tono, no sé, como  
"más buenito". _**

**_Creo que tiene ése lado.. no?_**

**_Bueno, quizás tarde más en subir otro cap, QUIZÁSSSS, porque estoy pensado en ya darle un final. Se que podría dar para más. Pero se que si sigo, se me va a ir por las ramas el fic._**

**_A lo mejor, mañana mismo se me ocurre el final y lo subo, no sé._**

**_Besos!_**


	8. Por siempre juntos

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciónes: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenecientes al Kohta Hirano.**

**

* * *

**

Los años pasaron... y Victor ya tenía 5 años. Era todo un "Vampirito" como le decía Integra.

Era un niño muy activo. Físicamente, era igual a Alucard, sólo que tenía una parte de la "Humanidad" que aún conservaba Victoria.

Todas las noches, mientras los soldados realizaban las prácticas, Victoria solía llevarlo. Mientras ella practicaba, el pequeño Victor hablaba con los demás soldados, como si de niños se tratara.

Como todo padre, Alucard estaba orgulloso. Su descendiente era un "Vampirito" digno de serlo. Tenía todas las aptitudes para ser, en un futuro, una de las mayores armas de Hellsing.

Walter e Integra estaban muy contentos con el pequeño Victor. Walter solía hacerle caramelos de sangre, mientras que Integra a veces lo hacía jugar en su despacho.

Sin duda alguna, aquel niño había cambiado a todos en la Organización Hellsing.

* * *

Una tarde, Integra recibión un llamado desde las afueras de Londres, Cheddar.

**- ¿Sucede algo Srita?**

**- Si Walter, me llamaron de Cheddar, al parecer hubo allí una convención religiosa o algo así. El oficial encargado ha solicitado nuestra presencia. Al parecer, ésos Padres allá presentes son otros tantos Freaks.**

**- Mandará a Alucard?**

**- Si, también a Seras. Yo iré para reportar nuestros servicios.**

**- De acuerdo. La esperaré con la cena.**

**- También quiero que cuides a Victor.**

**- Como Ustd. ordene, mi ama.**

Integra mandó a llamr a Alucard y a Victoria para reportarles sobre la misión.

Allí aparecieron ambos, junto con Victor.

**- Usted ordena, mi ama.**

**- Necesito que ustedes dos "saquen la basura" en Cheddar. Al parecer hubo una convención de Padres. Freaks. No se preocupen por él, se quedará con Walter.**

**- Como ordene, Sir Hellsing.**

**- Mamá... a dónde van?**

**- Vamos a trabajar. Te vas a quedar con Walter. Pronto vendremos.**

**- Con el abuelo Walter? yo quiero ir....**

**- Será mejor que te quedes Victor.**

**- Como digas, papá.**

**- Será mejor que nos vallamos. No quiero más ghouls en el país.**

Alucard, Victoria e Integra se marcharon.

Al llegar, Integra mantuvo una reunión con los oficiales militares encargados hasta ése momento, de Cheddar, mientras que Alucard y Victoria se adentraban en las profundidades de aquel pueblo.

**- Iré a aquella iglesia. Acabaré con ésos curas basuras. Tú despeja el bosque.,**

**- Como digas, pero ten cuidado Alucard (mientras le daba un cálido beso)**

**- Tú te cuidas.**

Inmediatamente, Alucard se transformó en una espesa neblina.

Victoria cargó su arma y comenzó a "sacar la basura".

Luego de matar a sus primeras víctimas, se despertó la "Vampira Victoria". Sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Su fuerza y destreza aumentaron al máximo nivel, acabando con todo ghoul que se atraviese en su camino.

Mientras Alucard aparecía en la Iglesia del pueblo, se encontró con 10 vampiros disfrazados de curas.

**- Ja, vistiéndose tan ridículamente. Cuando entenderán cuál es su lugar? Decía Alucard, mientras sacaba de su sobretodo dos armas.**

**- El Vampiro Alucard... el tan famoso vampíro que sirve a los humanos, que protege a una reina, que hasta tiene pareja y un hijo.- Dijo una de los vampíros.**

**- Q-Qué?**

**- Así es Alucard, sabemos todo sobre tí. Quizás quieras ayudar... o quién sabe... te podrías quedar sin hijo...**

**- Cállate basura! no, ni siquiera eso eres! Ahora sabrás con quién te metes!**

Alucard se dispuso a disparar cuando...

**- Ah no! mirá quién está acá... Victor, no?**

El vampiro más alto sacó de una jaula al pequeño Victor, que estaba llorando.

**- Papi! papi! salváme! me quieren hacer daño! Walter me dejó durmiendo y ellos me llevaron!**

**- Victor! Bastardo... te metes con mi familia...**

En el momento, Alucard se transformó en un perro gigante, y con un movimiento tan ágil, que ningun vampíro pudo ver, se comió a 6 de los 10 curas vampiros.

**- C-c-como???**

**- Deja a mi hijo... o serás el alimento de éste perrito!**

Tres vampíros intentaron escapar... pero no lo lograron, Alucard se los comió.

-** Vamos, sólo quedas tú. Deja a mi hijo!**

El vampiro soltó a Victor, el cuál corrió hacia la puerta de la Iglesia. cuando Alucard se aseguró de que Victor estaba fuera, intentó atacar al vampíro, pero éste le cortó la cabeza.

**- No te metas con ellos!**

**- Q-quién eres tú?**

**- Su mujer!.-** dicho esto, Victoria le disparo. El vampiro cayó hecho cenizas al suelo.

Victor corrió hacia su madre.

**- Mami, papá... le cortaron la cabeza!**

**- Alucard... mi maestro...** (Victoria comenzó a llorar) **no me dejes, yo te amo...**

**- Papi! no te mueras!**

**- Ahh Victoria, cuando entenderás que por más que me corten la cabeza, no moriré.**

**- Alucard! - Papi!**

El cuerpo de Alucard se regeneró, y volvió como siempre.

Victoria se acercó a él, que estaba tirado en el suelo y le tendió la mano, como cuando él se la dió, el día que la convirtió.

**- Es como un deja vù. Aquí mismo me convertiste.**

**- Lo recuerdo. **

**- Qué pasó acá mami?**

**- Acá hijo... acá volví a nacer, gracias a tu padre.**

Victoria y Alucard se hundieron en un beso profundo y cariñoso. Victor se los quedó mirando sin comprender.

_Quizás todo haya empezado como un juego para Alucard, que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Victoria. _

_Gracias a ése "juego", Victoria pudo amar. _

_Ése amor, que se rompió al poco tiempo, se volvió a unir y para siempre._

_Ése mismo amor tuvo sus frutos: el pequeño Victor._

_Ahora, sabían que serían felices para siempre._

FIN.

* * *

**Ahhhh el final!**

**Bueno, no le quería dar un final, pero pensándolo, era lo mejor.**

**Ahora estoy totalment metida en los estudios, así que me tomaré unas vacaciones.**

**Quizás algún día, vuelva con otro fic.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, sepan que sus opiniones me han sido de mucha ayuda. Gracias!**

**Sayonara.- **

* * *


End file.
